


GaLu Week 2017

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Gajeel x Lucy Week [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: And this year GaLu week prompts.  As there was none put out there for a set date, they came a bit later. So, here we go. Please review.





	1. Include

(A/N: So... there was no GaLu week this year. And well I figured it was time to uh, you know, just throw this out there for all the Fairy Tail fans who still Love some Gajeel x Lucy love pairing. This is done by myself and out of the need to keep it alive. AND YES! YES! YES! There will be a LahCy week as well. That will be from December 4th to the 10th, this year. I will be posting the prompts for that at the end of this one-shot and everyone after. On top of every story, I update in the coming months. Thank you for your time in reading my Author's note!)

* * *

 

 

Definition: [inˈklo͞od] (VERB)

or contain as part of a whole:

"the price includes dinner, bed, and breakfast" ·

synonyms: incorporate · comprise · encompass · cover · embrace · involve ·

* * *

 

 

It was not every day that he really went out of his way to do something like this. And if he was to be totally honest, he didn't want to do what he was planning on doing. But if it put a smile on her lips, he would go to hell and back wearing pink ribbons and frilly dresses. Especially after the hell, he put her through.

Which left him standing outside the club where 'they' all met up for socializing. She was still at home getting ready for the weekly get together. Thinking he was still at work. Meaning it gave him the perfect opportunity to get this done and over with.

So with a huge sigh, Gajeel placed his hands on swinging doors that would lead him into the inner sanctum of the club, Fairy Tail. His red eyes easily spotting the trio in the back corner table. It was hard to miss the colorful threesome. Each having dyed their hair an unnatural color. But, hey it made it some much quicker to spot them, while mentally thanking whatever god or goddess kept his bunny from dying her golden blond hair.

Setting his lips into a thin line as he made his way towards the rowdy table. Recalling the last time he was around them and the resulting explosion of emotions and words. He felt a chill rolling down his spine. It had almost cost him the woman of his dreams. Serving him the reason he was doing this again. So as he drew near, three sets of eyes met his as silence descended upon the small group. Wariness mixed with outright distrust shining clear in the looks he was getting.

Coming to a stop he just stared at them for a few more minutes before opening his mouth and spoke. His voice quivering with his nerves as he hated showing a sign of weakness.

"Look... Bun... I mean Lucy's birthday is next week. And you all are her good friends. We may not see eye to eye, but I want to throw her a party... And this is not... like my thing... so. I was wanting to include you all in the planning of it... I mean if you ... are willing to set aside our differences of opinion for her sake."

The moment he finished speaking, Gajeel felt his body tensing up as disbelief colored the dark, distrustful looks of them all. With a shrug, he started to turn when the pink haired idiot that was her best friend spoke up.

"I don't see why not. I mean it is for Luce, so I guess I can put aside my issues with you. What about you Erza? Gray?"

The agreement from the other two had Gajeel spinning around looking at them carefully, to see the honesty in their words. Letting the tension slip away he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the list he had made for his plans. It would be a hard road to walk, getting along with them. But his Bunny did say 'working on a project with people can bring them closer'.

* * *

 

Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	2. Impulse

(A/N: okay day two... and still hoping that all of you who love to read GaLu week, well you decide to participate in this as well. At your own pace of course.)

* * *

 

Definition: im·pulse [ˈimˌpəls] NOUN

1.a sudden strong and unreflective urge or desire to act:

"I had an almost irresistible impulse to giggle"

synonyms: urge · instinct · drive · compulsion · itch · whim · desire · fancy · notion

 

A pink tongue darted out between red tinted lips, licking them so they shone in the dim lighting. Not that the person was paying attention at all to what they were doing. No, their eyes were riveted to the stage before them. It had been a spur of the moment thing, coming to the concert with her besties, Levi and Canna. But she was not regretting it at the moment.

No, rather she was entranced with the band on stage. Death Metal was not her genre of music at all. And usually, she would even change the channel on the radio, even television (if possible) when it was playing. But here she was, one Lucy Heartfillia, at a Death Metal concert. When in reality she should be at home studying for her SAT and ACT test to get into a good college.

Well, rather she was paying rapt attention to one particular person in the band on the stage. While the beat was harsh and making her ears feel like they would be bleeding later. The lead singers voice while gravely for the type of music, was also oddly smooth sounding. The words he sang while sounding garbled, made perfect sense to her. Causing her body to jump and sway to the music. Add in all the piercings, which under normal circumstances would not be sexy, but he made them somehow, long shaggy black hair and deep red eyes. Eyes she was swearing to grave looked right through to the soul.

As the song came to an end, Lucy felt a wave of sadness pull at her. This band was just the opening act for the next one, which was full of people she did know. Hell the lead singer Orga, was her dad's business associates youngest son. And the man was obnoxious on a good day. Groaning softly as the crowd went wild at the announcement of the main act, Lucy felt a tug on her elbow. Drawing her attention over to her friends. Both of whom were motioning her to follow them.

With a small nod of her head, Lucy grabbed a hand each and let them lead the way through the crowd. Wondering where they were going, when she knew that Canna had a thing for Orga, to begin with. Rolling her eyes as she got a few cat calls from the males and maybe a female or two in the crowd.

"Okay Lu, you looked like you were actually enjoying yourself, for someone who detests this type of music."

Blinking her brown eyes at Levy, as she looked down at her blue-haired friend. Before opting to shrug a shoulder instead of answering the statement.

"Oh! Really? Then I guess you don't wanna stick around huh? That is a shame! Cause, it did really look like you were enjoying yourself, though you stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd."

Spinning around to give a snarky retort to whoever just spoke. Lucy went still as she stared at a broad chest, before letting her eyes drift up to look into a set of amused red eyes. Her mouth working as no words came out. Earning her a deep throaty laugh from the guy, as well as his band mates and her friends. As her face flushed, what she was sure was dark red before looking away.

"Well, excuse me mister I-am-all-that-and-a-bag-of-chips, for sticking out like a sore thumb in this crowd. I wasn't expecting to come tonight."

"Oh, you're right Cuz, she does have a smart mouth. So, you just gonna leave?"

Narrowing her brown eyes as she snapped her gaze back to his, to see he was teasing her openly, enjoying her reactions. Giving him an indelicate snort, while flipping him the bird. Earning a loud laugh from Canna.

"Hell Yeah! If she didn't, you think I would be friends with her. And don't let that pretty face fool you, she can almost drink me under the table 'jeel. Also, Lucy, Let me introduce you to my cousin Gajeel Redfox, lead singer of the band, Richotte."

Raising an eyebrow at him before she swung the arm that had just flipped Gajeel off to smack Canna. Oh yeah, for lack of impulse control, Lucy was sure she would not regret this night. It seemed like it would be a long one, but a fun one.

* * *

 

Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I challenged myself here. Only a few hundred words.

(A/N: MOO CHICKEN! or not! Anyways, for the record, I am at work writing these out between massages. So that is why they are on the shorter side for the moment. Boredom produces some interesting things and very curious co-workers. Though they refuse to ask me about anything... Looks are worth a thousand words, just like actions.)

(A/N 2: Also, I challenged myself on this one. The body of the story only has 200 words.)

* * *

 

Definition: Does the damn word need one? I mean really?

* * *

 

 

Red met brown with a wide-eyed look of utter shock. The guild was oddly silent. Then again, the situation kind of warranted it. Neither wanting to move or break the gaze because that would mean acknowledging the embarrassment that would go with what was happening. And both knew that the other was stubborn. To the point, that contention had nothing to do with anything anymore.

Each lost in their own thoughts as they continued to stare at the other, having a silent conversation with the other. It was not how they wanted to come out to the guild. But hey fate works in a weird way.

Of course, they had talked about coming out the guild, saying they were dating. But the timing never seemed right. And apparently, Fate had taken matters into its own hands. Using what was normally happening in their guild to advantage. The daily guild brawl. Of which of course both had been drawn into. One by choice the other, well by a random stool being tossed in their direction.

So now here they lay on the ground, kissing before their whole guild. As all members present just stood watching and waiting for the explosion.

* * *

 

Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	4. Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written because it made me think of my friends and some family members that have a learning disorder called Dyslexia and still are just normal ordinary people.

(A/N: *Sits and squirms in my chair... Yeah... this one.. was...well... yeah... Stupid random word generator. DARNIT Little Princess Nana, why you have to introduce me to that evil, accursed thing. OH well, enjoy...)

* * *

 

Definition: or·di·nar·y. [ˈôrdnˌerē] ADJECTIVE

no special or distinctive features; normal:

"he sets out to depict ordinary people" ·

synonyms: usual · normal · standard · typical · common · customary · habitual

* * *

 

 

Soft feminine laughter echoed through the small apartment. The laughter that was not much appreciated at the moment.

He didn't ask his question to get that reaction, he had asked so he could have help with the crossword puzzle that he was trying to solve. But no his girlfriend of 4 years was at the other end of the couch, sounding like a damned hyena. While he was attempting to be patient and wait for her to finish before deciding if she was gonna help him.

He wouldn't deny that he loved her to hell and back again, but this... this was just ridiculous. She was good with words, while he was not. She was making a living as a journalist, while he was just a normal person. Someone who had struggled since he was young with English and the communication arts. Well, for practically any subject, he just wasn't book smart.

Letting out a loud snort, accompanied by a raised eyebrow as he continued to watch Lucy have her fit of hysteria. Gajeel began to count backward from twenty in his head. By the time he reached 8, she had finally calmed down enough to look at him with a semi-serious face. Though the small minute shaking of her shoulders told him she was just barely containing herself.

"It wasn't that fun, Bunny-girl."

The look on her face spoke volumes as he noted her head dropping a bit in shame. And he was not gonna feel any type of shame for admonishing her. Not when she laughed at him.

"You are right Gajeel. Now, what was the question for the clue again?"

Quirking an eyebrow, Gajeel debated on reading it aloud to her. When her face softened even further as she waited, he knew he was caught. That look always melted his heart. Hell, it was how she got him to take her on their first date. And dammit if he wasn't happy with it now. So, with a grunt, he looked back down at the given clue.

"occurring or encountered or experienced or observed frequently or in accordance with regular practice or procedure; "grew the usual vegetables"."

Taking a side glance, he saw her mind working in overdrive. Before she pursed her lips in thought. Telling him she had a possible answer or three.

"How many letters?"

Quickly and quietly he counted the boxes and replied 8 total and ended in 'ary'. The way her eyes lit up when he finished let him know as she became giddy.

"Okay, it has to be Ordinary."

Slowly, he began to fill it in, only stopping to get her help in spelling it better. It was something he had taken a lot of time to accept, and she had made it easier. But when it all fit in and the crossword puzzle was done, Gajeel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Setting it down, turning and holding his arms open in invitation.

"Thanks, Babe. I guess I am lucky that I am ordinary with an extraordinary girlfriend huh."

The resulting tackle hug and smothered laughter that came from her made his heart swell. The light to his darkness. Making him even happier to just be a plain, standard human.

* * *

 

Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	5. Fresh

(I got really bored between massage's today... and after my boss asked me to help with a project. So, this is what came up due to the nature of the task and the fact that well... the SMELLS or Aromatherapy. Who says that candles and oils cannot help you clear your mind. Well, enjoy!)

* * *

 

Definition: fresh * freSH * adjective

not previously known or used; new or different.

"the court had heard fresh evidence"

synonyms: new, recent, latest, up-to-date, modern, modernistic, ultramodern, newfangled

* * *

 

Lucy felt her eye twitch at the corner as she looked around her apartment. Something was off. Very off. She knew every nook, cranny, and corner of her home. And other than the scents that were filling it. There was a thing that didn't belong. When she found it, she would figure what to do with it.

Having just gotten back from her latest mission with her team, she just wanted to rest and relax. Then, maybe just then, she would get a chance to see if her boyfriend was back from his mission and wanted to hang for horror movies. But first, she would find the thing that was not like the others in her apartment.

Slowly and softly she shut her door, making sure to not make a sound. Her shoes having already been removed were sitting just outside the now closed door. With great care, she walked into her living space. Eyes scanning every available surface. Looking for the thing that was out of place or missing. But not finding a single thing.

Everything on her desk, coffee table, and nightstand were exactly where she had left it a week ago. There was nothing amiss with her bookshelves, even the pictures on her walls were not out of alignment. Yet her sixth sense was telling her that there was wrongness in her personal space.

From there she went to the kitchen, which was like she had left it as well. A singular plate and cup in the strainer. The fork she had used to eat sitting in the silverware holder attached to the strainer. Again it was all the way she left it, so why were her instincts going berserk. With a huff, she left the kitchen only to see her bathroom door.

It was shut. That was not how she left it. No, she had intentionally left it open to air the room out since she had to leave immediately. Erza had bumped the departure time to earlier. So it left just after dawn.

So with narrowed eyes, she stalked to the door, only to pause. The smell that had not been in her apartment prior to her leaving was stronger. Actually was coming from inside the bathroom. Which as far as she knew, she owned nothing that had that particular smell.

Feeling muscles tense up as she reached for the doorknob. Lucy let her other hand reach to her hip, brushing over the pouch that held her keys. Just in case she had to summon backup. So with a quick twist of her wrist and a push, she jumped into her bathroom. Only to try and backpedal. Shock flooding her system as she kept her eyes riveted in the site before her.

There in her tub relaxing with lit scented candle and flower petals was her boyfriend. One Gajeel Redfox, leaning back and reading one of her favorite books, relaxing. The small quirk to his lips let her know he had been aware of her. Probably from the moment she entered her apartment. Making her mentally curse the Dragon Slayers enhanced senses.

But for the minute her mind was tripping over its self, trying to have a rational thought. Because as far as she knew, he was man's man, and him relaxing with aromatherapy candles, a book, and flower petals... was a new experience. Definitely, a different take on reality as it warped around her. While he just continued to ignore her presence, flipping the pages as he finished them.

* * *

 

Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	6. Clean

(A/N: A word that is closely associated with the previous word. But still, it is a word that can be made into a wide variety of context. Both literal and figurative. Oh.. the thrills and chills we can have...)

(A/N 2: Sorry this was not posted up on Saturday. I had a serious family emergency. My grandmother, a woman of amazing strength and vitality, who was a huge inspiration for all that I do. She was diagnosed with stage 3 cancer in both lungs and her liver. I had to make an emergency trip out to see her. One of the hardest things I have ever had to do in my soon to be 35 years of living. It is painful to see someone who was always there for you, encouraging you to succeed and do what you wanted (even if they didn't like the context of it most times) in life. To see life fade fast before your eyes, knowing you cannot stop it, it is akin to having your beating heart ripped from her ribs as she breathes. So, here is Day 06 and 07 at the same time. PLEASE FORGIVE the LATENESS!)

* * *

 

Definition: clean * klēn * adjective *

free from dirt, marks, or stains.

"the room was spotlessly clean"

synonyms: washed, scrubbed, cleansed, cleaned

*adverb * (informal use)

used to emphasize the completeness of a reported action, condition, or experience.

"he was knocked clean off his feet"

synonyms: completely, entirely, totally, fully, quite, utterly, absolutely

*verb*

make (something or someone) free of dirt, marks, or mess, especially by washing, wiping, or brushing.

"clean your teeth properly after meals"

synonyms: wash, cleanse, wipe, sponge, scrub, mop, rinse, scour, swab, hose down, sluice (down), disinfect

* * *

 

 

As everyone looked on, their faces a mix of horror and humor. The duo that was on the ground glaring at each other, in a battle of will, didn't even notice them. Everyone had come rushing at the loud crashing sound, accompanied by screams and cursing. Causing panic to fill their minds at one of their own being hurt. But this was not what any of them had been expecting.

There before them, all was their resident Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartfillia and the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. Both covered head to toe in what looked to be mud, garbage and some type of green goo. Sparks flying between them as they kept on staring balefully at the other. Leaving those around to question just what the hell had happened.

"Uh...what is going on?"

The question had been innocent enough, but the reaction to it was instantaneous. As both Lucy and Gajeel began to speak, or rather scream in response. Trying to drown out the other as anger flashed in the depths of their eyes. The spectacle they were making only getting worse as accusations flew.

"QUITE BRATS! One at a time."

The yell got them to go silent, though Gajeel grunted and turned away from the blond, and Lucy just crossed her arms over her chest, smearing a large portion of what looked to have been half finished sunny side up eggs and ketchup across her front, while huffing indignantly. Making for a rather comical sight. Not that any of them would laugh aloud for fear of the retribution she would enact on them later. They were all aware of what she could do when she kicked with intent.

"Okay, Gajeel, you speak your piece first."

All watching saw him look towards the speaker, curling his lip into a fanged sneer. Red eyes narrowing on the Guild Master who just stared back unphased by this.

"I was taking out the trash for MiraJane. And as you can see, it is muddy from the recent rain we have been having. I couldn't see where I was going since I was carrying multiple bags. And well, Bunny-girl came dashing around the corner and slid on the mud and crashed into me. Not my fault."

The low growl that they all heard left them shocked and in awe. Hell, it even drew a wary glance from Gajeel as he looked at Lucy. Who grinning dementedly as she twitched visibly. Clearly unhappy with the situation in general. Since she hated being dirty, to begin with. The woman breathed, ate and slept cleanliness.

"Now, now Lucy. You tell me your take on this."

The look of almost pure distress shining for a brief second in her anger filled eyes as she composed herself. Trying her best not to move. Which all present chalked up to not to get dirtier.

"I... was in a hurry to dispose of the... green stuff you see mixed into this disaster. Somehow this ... the substance was delivered to me. Knowing what it was due to a very bad experience with it as a child, I wanted to make sure that it was in a place where it was contained. And from there it is as Gajeel said. I own my part in this. But he did not have to get pissy because his delicate sense of smell was offended by the trash he now wears."

Silence hung around them all like a heavy mantle after Lucy finished speaking. Each of them was curious in their own way as to what this green gooey substance was. And what experience had made Lucy take a serious dislike to it as a child. They all knew she grew up a privileged young lady. So, it seemed odd that she would come into contact with them, whatever it was, as a child.

"Lucy, what is the green substance? and explain what about it that you don't like."

The visible shudder that ran through their Celestial Mage as she let out a strained whimper at the request from Master Makrov, spoke volumes. But instead of answering she dropped her hands and started to stand up. Only to have a thick cord of the green goop stretch between her and Gajeel. Before she was jerked to the side, slamming into the Iron Dragon Slayer with some decent force.

They'd all be laughing if it wasn't for the pained look on her face. and the grunt of discomfort from Gajeel. Cautiously each of them exchanged glances with those around them, before looking back at the duo.

"It is called Flubber. And no not the stuff from the comedic movie. This is a child's magical prank gift. As a little girl, one of the sons of my father's business associates had brought some to a party. With less than angelic intent. The resulting mess had us stuck together for a long time and my hair and clothes being cut from my person."

Dread filled them as they all went still. Their minds rushing in several different directions at the implications of what she said. But the fact she didn't state how they fixed it after the destruction of hair and clothes didn't go amiss by any of them. So they waited patiently for the Master to continue.

"Okay. How did they get the... Flubber... off of you, child."

From what visible skin could be seen, they noted that Lucy was flushing and not looking at the master or any of them anymore. Causing the each person standing there to become even more curious at this.

"Lucy, you cannot stay stuck to Gajeel. How does one remove the flubber."

Again another pained whimper came from her as she shifted a little bit away from the Iron Dragon Slayer. Eyes glazing over with tears as she began a very obvious internal debate.

"We... ha...to...k...s..."

The soft mumble she gave had the Master sighing in exasperation. As Gajeel went still next to her. Decidedly not looking at her either. Finding for some reason the space behind them all to be more interesting. To which a soft snicker from Canna and a chortle of joy from MiraJane were heard.

"Say that again? You two have to do what."

The wail that burst from Lucy's lips had them all flinching away. Distress shining clearly in her eyes as she tried to scramble away from Gajeel, who just stayed put, not staring at her. Though they all saw her get about three feet before the 'flubber' snapped her back to Gajeel, laying her half in his lap. Face now down in a pile of mud and coffee grounds.

"She.. said... that we have to ... Kiss."

At Gajeels words laughter burst from the crowd as he grunted from her fist connecting randomly with his shoulder as Lucy was still face down. The situation going from one extreme to another.

"Well, I doubt that they want all of us watching. Back to the guild and give them some privacy. NOW BRATS!"

The chorus of groans at being denied the site, everyone turned to head back. Not wanting to disobey Master Makrov, or have not only the wrath of Lucy come crashing down on their heads. But Gajeels as well as he growled low at those that were straggling behind. Though everyone knew they'd be teasing the duo about this for a while to come as they all filed into the guild to give them the privacy to kiss... covered in mud and trash.

* * *

 Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


	7. Apple of Sodom

(Okay, so Apple of Sodom did come up on the Random Word Generator. NO FLIPPIN JOKE! and if it wasn't for and I wouldn't have had a laughing fit that almost had me peeing in my computer chair. I play a game on that site (The NSFW version) that is called Flower Knight Girl. and one of them is called Apple of Sodom. So, out of curiosity, I did a quick google search on it. And I fell so hard and fast for the idea that slammed into my mind. Shoving my muse out and telling him to go get bent.)

(A/N 2: If you have been following my stories for GaLu week for the last 4 years, you should start to be getting a clear idea of the little surprise that has been happening every year. Only 2 people have asked about it and been right. While others have complained because I killed Gajeel and tried to kill Lucy last year. You all need to go back and re-read my previous years... and see if you can figure it out.)

* * *

 

Flower Origin: Africa

References: Biblical to the city of Sodom where bitter apples were grown, as well as the tree that Adam and Eve ate from

Other names: Bitter Apples or Poison Apple

The meaning of Flower: True Feelings; False words

* * *

 

Sounds came and went as she struggled to surface from the darkness that had pulled her down. It was fleeting, but she had thought she had seen Gajeel in their apartment. But the moment she had gotten closer she realized she was wrong, oh so wrong. The man had been close in appearance but was not her fierce warrior. It had caused what was left of her heart to feel as if it had shattered. Unable to bear any more strain due to him being gone.

"Are... yo... could..."

"I will... don... My...blem..."

She was sure that some time had passed since she heard whoever it was speaking. This time she was closer to being awake, but for some reason, her body was not responding to what she wanted it to do. Leaving her feeling frustrated as she felt soft, long-fingered hands move her legs and arms. Before once more she was pulled under. Back into the abyss of blackness.

"Dammit Rogue... trouble... you bring..."

"Can it... My... Trust... truth..."

This time the words were clearer but still fading in and out as she strained to listen to the conversation of the two men. She knew she needed to hear as much as she could. The voices were the same ones she had heard in the apartment, now that her mind was clearing up a little bit. The same voices that had drawn her from the stupor she had been in, curled up on 'their bed'. Making her move for the first time in what had to be days.

But now as she lay there, her body finally registering pain. Lucy was hating everything. She just wanted to let go and be with him. That was all she really wanted was to be by his side. He had come to kill her but instead was to messed up to do this task. She had somehow convinced him to change, flip and turn on the life he had been leading. From there life had been the happiest she could ever remember it being. He completed her, even if her father did not like him at all.

The years before he took the stupid infiltration Mission had shown her that there was always hope. They had been planning a life together. After he had finished he was gonna quit the police and they were to be married. Hell, talk of having a kid had come from him. Which had shocked her before had thrown herself at him squealing in happiness. All her friends had accepted him, even though they knew of his 'checkered' past.

And to cement their plans he had proposed to her with the oddest but prettiest of flowers. He had gone out on a limb to even research it and get the meaning printed on a delicate little card for her. Making her heart swell with even more love, that she thought impossible, at the gesture.

"Yuki, is she doing better?"

"Yes, Sting she is recouping nicely. Being on the IV for the last two weeks has hydrated her and given her the nutrients her body was sorely lacking. And with the exercises I have been doing, her muscle mass is improving."

"You feel as if he is doing the right thing? I mean he is running a huge risk... The boss said to dispose of her... so that there are no ties for him anymore."

"I think... No, I believe Rogue is doing the correct thing. I saw the pictures."

After hearing that conversation, Lucy felt her mind drifting into the darkness once more. Trying her hardest to understand what was being said. The implication behind those words. Had she been lied to? Was something reported wrong? Who was this boss? Cut ties with whom? And why did this person want her 'disposed' of?

Next time she woke up, somehow Lucy was able to tell that the room was darkened, as if for the night. And that she was not alone in the room. Carefully she cracked her eyes open. Glad that the lights were turned down low. Still, pain flared slightly at her temples. Once she was able to make out things in the dim lit room, her gaze wandered to the left. Where she saw the outline of a slender person with short, but shaggy hair that was very familiar. Making nostalgia with nausea rear it's ugly head in the pit of her stomach.

A wave of sadness so sharp washed through her, Lucy was sure that her innards were being shredded. Though not doing much to draw attention to herself. She let herself study the person. There was no denying the similarities between this man and the love of her life. Making her wonder if this was the 'younger half-brother' he had mentioned on occasion. If the boy had piercings, longer hair and red eyes and a bit of bigger muscle build, they could almost be twins. Just with different personalities.

When the man shifted, she felt the air still in her lungs. As she kept her gaze locked on him. The exhalation of air and body language told her he was conflicted.

"What kind of power could you have over him, to make him forsake his family? His way of life? What is so damned special about you that he would change all who he is. Did he not care about us at all?"

The man's words rang within her heart, making Lucy want to cry. But she knew she had no more tears to shed. Had not had any to shed in months now. But it was the words that the man spoke that confirmed who the young man was. Making her shift her head so it was pointed at the male, as she opened her lips. Feeling the skin stretch and tear across the surface. While seeing the man react to her moving, by practically jumping out of the chair.

"For...you...Ry..."

She was barely able to get the word out before pain rippled down her throat and sent her into a vicious coughing fit. Wracking her whole body as it became hard to breath. Once more making Lucy's vision fade until she was unconscious.

The next time she woke up, her body felt more refreshed. Opening her eyes was easier. Unsure of how much time had gone since she tried to speak to Gajeel's younger brother Ryos. Lucy let her gaze flick around the room. Taking in the small details that mattered. It was clear she was in some type of medical room, from how white and sterile it looked and smelled. To her right on a small desk was a laptop that was open, though it was not logged into. Letting the sounds filter in, it took her a bit to recognize the thrum of a large engine and mild swaying of the IV bag. Which her brained processed as being on a ship of sorts. Easily she discarded it being a cruise ship from how sparse the medical room looked.

Next to the door was the chair to one side and a cabinet that she guessed would be just a bit taller than her if she stood next to it. Next to her bed was a tall metal stand that held her IV Bag. The tube was feeding her right now, which made her smile. Only to be surprised when the skin on her lips stretched uncomfortably but did not tear. Giving her further information that time had passed and that whoever was taking care of her was trying to soften the tissue to prevent further injury there.

Soon the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Deciding that pretending to be asleep would do her no good, Lucy turned her head to stare at the door as the steps stopped right outside. When the door opened it revealed a tall, silver-haired woman with kind brown eyes like her own. The smile that lit her face up was inviting. But remembering the lessons Gajeel had given her on survival and playing others reared up. So she just stared back.

"Oh good. You are finally awake...again.. This time please don't try to speak. You need water to wet your throat first. Scared Rogue almost out of his pants."

Blinking her eyes only once to indicate that she understood, Lucy watched the woman walked around the room, gathering a pitcher and glass from by the desk. Then making her way back to her bedside.

"I know you probably don't trust me, but this is not poisoned or laced with anything. And, oh, I am Yukino or Yuki for short Miss Heartfillia."

Lucy had started to raise an eyebrow in skepticism at the woman's words before narrowing her eyes and putting on her indifferent mask. She 'hated' being called that. It was detestable. Due to growing up a conglomerate business man's daughter, then having said man ascend to Mayor of the damned city. Yeah, Lucy never thought she was better than anyone else. And hearing that made her feel anger.

"Oh! I... I am sorry... I was not aware... you.. uh. Lucy then?"

Seeing the woman become flustered and genuinely sorry, Lucy gave a quick, short nod of her head. Before darting her eyes to the glass of water. Earning a soft chuckle from Yukino who brought the glass to her lips. While being careful to not spill or let Lucy get too greedy as the water slipped past her lips and into a throat that was definitely more parched than she thought.

"You... are on a freighter ship. About a month out to sea. That is all I can tell you on that front. But if you have other questions, I will do my best to answer them, while my husband and Rogue are not around."

The smile Lucy let curve her lips, was more than enough to let Yukino know that she was okay with that arrangement. Of which she got an answering smile, before the woman turned setting the water jug on a nightstand by the bed and sat on what Lucy was assuming was a rolling stool.

"So.. if you are able to, ask me something."

Giving a small delicate snort, Lucy nodded.

"How... Am... I.. here?"

"AH! Well, I can only say is that Rogue brought you here... along with a good portion of your stuff from your apartment."

"Rogue?...Is... he... Gajy's...brother?"

The brief look of shock on Yukino's face before she put on the blank face told Lucy what she wanted to know.

"That is out of the area I can answer."

Doing her best, Lucy shrugged her shoulders. Causing Yukino to smile.

"Where..are..we..going."

The small shake of Yukino's head was all she got. Making Lucy feel a bit irritated. While Yukino unsure of her reactions, made the assumption she needed more water. Which Lucy was grateful for since she knew she had not been drinking, hell even eating, before waking up here. So she took the offered sips before letting her body relax back into the bed.

"Will I be able to get up and move about? To use the restroom and bathe?"

The soft laugh she received before Yukino nodded her head yes. That was a great indicator. Cause, if Lucy would admit to one thing only, she was a horrible bed patient. Didn't like to sit down in one spot for too long, unless working on her book. And right now, she figured she would mine Yukino for information in the coming days or weeks. Because Lucy wanted to know the who, what, when, where, why and how she was on this ship.

Once it was done, she would show these people that she was not weak. No, she was trained by Gajeel to survive and use people if she had too. And they would be in for some hell.

* * *

 

Okay as promised the prompts for LahCy week, which again is December 4th to the 10th.

Day 01: Poison

Day 02: Ducks

Day 03: Squeamish

Day 04: Miss

Day 05: Depend

Day 06: Itch

Day 07: Lycrosis


End file.
